Let the games begin
by AllMadHereTeaParty
Summary: The games have begun! Severus and Hermione are going for each other, with permission from Dumbledoor of course, who helps. PairingsHGSS HPDM Rated T For future Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, Explanations

Hermione was very happy. The war was over this past summer, she was in her seventh year, her parents allowed her to have a few friends over for the rest of the summer, and well, there were very few casualties on their side. Those casualties, Moody and Charlie being two. There were only two followers of Voldemort left to find, and Snape was not only the key to Voldemort's downfall, but received Order of Merlin, First Class! This had to be a better year, there was no way he could be as grumpy as he used to be. Of course, it would odd seeing him again, after the little, um, incident. Kissing her was not a real incident, to her anyway. It was right after Voldemort was killed by Harry. Snape had distracted him with a spell, and Harry used "Avada Kadavera" for the first, and hopefully last, time. Snape had only stood there for a second.

He spun around and caught Hermione in his arms. He stared deep into her eyes, and she stared back, seeing an emotion so un-recognizable in his eyes, mixed with what seemed to be tears. "I'm Free!" It was barley above a whisper but she heard it. Then he did it. He kissed her. And with such passion. He let go, stared at her with a little guilt, and maybe a linger of…hope? Hermione had been in love with him ever since. He, on the other hand, had ignored her at all the Order parties. He wouldn't even look at her.

"No chance in avoiding me now!"

"Hermione? Are you ok?"

"I'm sure she is fine Harry, just plotting on getting my Godfather into her pants is all."

"You know Draco, if they got married, and since, were together, wouldn't she be our Godmother?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ever since the war ended, Harry and Draco didn't have to hide their year old relationship. Draco was cleared after Dumbledoor and Snape revealed he was an undercover spy for the Order, that only they new about. (Harry included.)

They told Hermione about their relationship the first day at her house. Harry didn't want to stay at the Weasleys home, for fear of an over kind Ginny. And Draco's father was still on the run, so it wasn't safe for him at home.

"I thought as much. I remember the last you two "fought" during sixth year. As you where leaving, Draco, I caught Harry staring at your arse. And Draco nearly freaked out during the last Quidditch game of the season, against Ravenclaw, when you fell off your broom. Yes, I noticed, and a few other people did too. Don't worry though, they think it was because Harry didn't die, or at least break something."

Now here they were, on their way to the last year at Hogwarts. Hermione was sitting across from Draco and Harry. Harry had been laying the long way, with his legs over the edge of the seat, head in Draco's lap. Draco stared at him lovingly, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Draco, what are Snapes's favorite sweets?"

"You know Hermione, I'm not totally sure, though, I think It's some type of muggle candy."

"Seriously? How did he get a hold of those?"

"Contrary to popular belief, he does fancy some muggle things. Not the electronics mind you, but the foods. He does have a major sweet tooth."

"Oi! Anybody seen Ginny around?"

"Sorry Ron, Last time I seen her she and Blaise were moving up front."

"Thanks 'ine. Hey you two get a room!" Ron Laughed as he left the three alone to find his sister. After a little while he was fine with the whole Harry, Draco thing, and thought Hermione's love chase after Sanpe Hilarious. They were now a group four. Hermione smiled after the announcements to get ready and get their robes on.

"Ready or not Snape, here I come."

"Here we come. We are going to help. Besides, I know Snape better then any one else, being his God son and all."

"All right, all right. Ready or not Snape, here we come!"

He couldn't stare at her. Not once. It was a mistake. He shouldn't have kissed her. Granted, it showed him what he could, and would have. He knew the first time she walked through those doors that her plain beauty would soon bewitch him. Later, in her first potions class, she proved she would be able to match him, in every way possible, be a match, worthy apponent. After that kiss, he knew he was in trouble. He would have to wait until she graduated, then he would have her.

"I know what your' thinking. There is only one way to find out."

"Albus, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I will look over the whole, teacher -student thingy. In fact, now that the war is over, I'm sure no one in the ministry is going to care. I'll make sure no one cares."

Severus smiled, and looked toward the Gryffindor table, and slightly rose his glass to a looking Hermione.

'Let the games begin.' He thought to himself, drinking the last of his pumpkin juice. He didn't notice the mad twinkle in Albus's eyes.

"Minerva, this is going to be the interesting year we all need." Albus stood up and raised his arms in the air, and the room immediately silenced.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to congratulate Hermione Granger and Draconis Malfoy as our head boy and girl. Please, STAY OUT OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST! I can't protect you, and neither can the other staff. Don't smirk Mr. Potter. Ok, Mr. Filch has added that all things sold by the shop owned by the Weasly twins are banned. Seventh years now are able to go to Hogsmade every weekend, and are allowed off campus on weekends. And that's about it, so, once the food is cleared, please go to your dormitories, and classes will start first thing in the morning. Good night. And head boy and girl; please report to my office for a quick meeting. Please enjoy the complimentary lemon drops I left on your pillows."

"Why do you think the headmaster wants to see us Mione?"

"Who knows, probably wants us to sell lemon drops on our off time."

Draco snickered as they paused at the statue that leads to Dumbledoors's office.

"Um, Draco? Do you happen to know the pass word?"

Draco looked utterly repulsed.

"I refuse to say it!"

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad! And you're gay! I thought you were in to the whole romantic thing!"

"Oh I am, but don't tell anyone. I still have to keep up the bad boy rep, no PDA with us. But it is still revolting."

"Come on just tell me! It won't do good to be late for our first meeting!"

"Fine, fine. It's……."

Hermione broke out into a grin, followed by a small, barley heard giggle, then it grew.

"Oh my god!! I can just picture you saying this! Hahahahha!"

"Shut up! Harry is more of the femmy! Just Hurry up! And you have to sing it!"

"What?"

"Doumblydoor wanted to have some fun."

"Oh! Oh! Wait! I have the best Idea!!! Let's wait!"

"What, why?"

Hermione simply pointed ahead of them, and Draco smirked.

"I do believe I am rubbing off on you Love!"

Professor Snape was told he was needed in the headmaster's office, and headed up there directly. All the while, planning on how to court, and seduce Miss. Granger all in a matter of months. She wasn't going to leave if he had anything to do with it. He stopped when he noticed the head boy and girl standing there looking completely lost. He notices Draco coming towards him with a look of relief on his face.

"Hey Uncle Sev!"

"Don't ever call me that again, or I will give everyone a reason to call you ferret boy."

"Fine, fine! Look, we have a meeting with old disco ball up there, but neither of us was given the password."

"So if you please professor, Draco and I are already late, and are in a hurry."

"Fine, Fine, and move out of the way I'll….." He paused at the front of the statue. No. He couldn't do it, not in front of her. Oh gods no! But if he didn't, he'll show maybe a hint of ……

"Is their something wrong sir?"

"No Miss. Granger, I'm just trying to remember the words." It was a good thing he didn't turn around, or the look of mirth would have given everything away. This was too good to pass up.

"Well Uncle Sevie? We mustn't keep ol' twinkle eyes waiting!"

With a sigh, Snape crossed his arms, and with out any enthusiasm sang;

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, don't cha?"

The statue looked at him and refused to move. "Now, now," it said, "Where is the enthusiasm?"

"Oh come on!"

"At least have some arm movement! Every one else was practically dancing! And who wouldn't these muggle songs are pretty catchy."

Hermione and Draco looked like they were going to pee their pants. Draco had to hold his hand over his mouth, while Hermione was biting her lip.

"Fine! But after this, it will never happen again!" Snape snapped savagely. (I always wanted to write that!) Snape wiggled his arms a bit and started to sing the chorus again.

Hermione couldn't help herself. With a few flicks of her wand, Snape was twirling around. That did it; Draco was on the ground laughing uncontrollably. This was going in his pensive. No way was he not going to share this with Harry. Mmm…Harry, and his soft black hair, strong arms and…..ok! He was no longer laughing, but very uncomfortable.

"Something wrong Draco?"

"Uh, um no, not really Uncle Severus, just ah, gotta take care of something later is all….."

Hermione smiled. No one knew of the partnership between him and Harry yet, except for Hermione and Ron. And wondered what this man would say to such a relationship.

"Ah! Hermione! Draco! Severus! Glad you could make it! My Draco, you gained a little weight! Now you don't look like a stick! How is Harry?"

"Ah, fine?"

"Don't worry, I know everything about everyone when they enter my castle." He said this in a low voice so no one but the two of them could hear.

"We will have a chat you and I'm when I am finished here. Now, I called this meeting for one reason and one reason only. As you know the head girl and boy must do rounds. Every night one of you will be accompanying Professor Snape with his rounds. You can alternate. The other night you will be patrolling the other part of the castle on your own. That is all. Now Draco."

Snape left immediately, he needed to down a Firewhisky, and quickly. Hermione on the other hand, lingered a bit.

"Excuse, Headmaster, but might I give you a suggestion for a new password? I'm sure it will be an even bigger hit!"

A/N Ok, that was chapter one, and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please Review! I need encouragement! If there are any spelling mistakes with the spells or names, forgive me. I have not read the books since the first day the 6th one came out. The Password song style will change often, and ideas would be very helpful and help get the plot bunny hopping around all the quicker!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does, I'm just fixing it to my liking. Thank you for all you reviewers and the son ideas, I will be using quite a few of them! On to the story!

Chapter 2: Fire, Threesomes, and Pictures.

Hermione and Snape walked down the stairs in silence, both wondering if they should start a conversation, or just keep silent. Hermione slumped down to the floor and decided to wait for Draco there, and watched Snape walk away.

'Great, there goes my first one on one time. We'll be sleeping together in no time.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and was starting a plan of attack when Draco joined her, with Dumbledoor following close behind.

"Well Miss. Granger, you are eighteen now, am I correct?"

"Actually sir, I'm twenty. The last two years with the time turner added on the years, Professor Magonagle took it away from me, complaining something about taking my child hood away."

"Well Miss. Granger what or who ever you decided to do, or start a relationship with, is your business entirely, you are an adult. You have been able to use your wand at home since fifth year, correct?"

"I don't know sir, I never tried it. The thought has crossed my mind, but I would have never risked getting expelled."

"Well, the ministry has noticed and has no problem with you using your wand off school grounds, being a responsible and outstanding student. Now if you will excuse me, I need to re-set some passwords.

Hermione and Draco contained their laughter until they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"What or who you want to do? What has he been watching?"

"Hopefully not those muggle programs, you know how horrible life would be if he saw one? No one would be safe! Nothing but quotes, look a likes! Next thing you know he'll make the staff dress….."

Hermione and Draco smiled. Maybe it was time to introduce the Headmaster to wonders of reality TV.

"Ok, now, before I tell you what we talked about, could you please go get my boyfriend. Not every one knows about us yet, and walking into your common room and having a full on make out session, is not the best way to share the news. I don't want to kill everyone by heart attack today."

"You guys don't make out every time you see each other!"

"Your right, usually when we see each other for the first time in the day, we usually just shag, in fact, we haven't had a shag in a good three days. We usually go at it at least twice a day. Infact, we charmed the closet to allow only the two of us to see it since we used it so much. Hey, maybe you should let me in there you know, for a quick look of a shirtless god before I go to bed. With his tan-ish skin, with those few sexy patches of hair…."

Draco was practically drooling, actually, she noticed some saliva and the look in his eyes told her if she let him in, Draco would pounce on him, not caring who watched, and would definitely complete the deed.

"Um, that wouldn't be a good idea. Now, stay over by that picture across the wall there and don't move in inch. I'll know." She then turned to the Picture of the Fat lady who smiled at her favorite Gryffindor.

"Password love?"

"Those shoes are mine betch."

The portrait swung open, and Hermione was knocked over by the speed of Draco rushing past her.

"Oh Gods! HARRY HE'S RANDY AND HE'S COMEING FOR YOU'R WANKER!!! TAKE COVER!" She then proceeded to run after Draco as fast as her legs could carry her. This was not very far. Then she tripped over something face first, she twisted her

body around and looked near her feet. Oh dear god. Draco's shirt. She got up and ran even faster and falling likewise. Oh sweet Jesus, his socks and shoes.

Harry was indeed in the common room, leaning against a chair, drink in hand, shirt off. The only people in the room how ever, were Ron Weasly, who knew, and Neville Longbottom, who didn't. Now, Harry heard minor yelling yes, but what was being said, and to whom, he didn't. The boys were listing to an American classic rock song, "Come on feel the noise, girls rock your boys." They figured some one forgot there password, and was annoying the fat lady again.

But oh how wrong they were.

A shirtless Draco came dashing into the room, eyes wiled, and practically foaming at the mouth. The sight of Harry's position made him all the more lustful, and he attacked. Harry didn't even have time to blink before he found himself on the floor, arms held down by a Draco, who was ravishing him thoroughly. Harry happily complied and decided to try this domination thing Draco was always doing. He didn't succeed, but it didn't matter.

Of course, at the same time, Harry's drink (Which happened to be alchaholic,) fell into the fire, causing a huge ball of fire to shoot out of the fire place, and connecting with Ron's beautiful hippy, John Lennon friendly hair, and caused him to run around the room in circles screaming bloody murder. Neville on the other hand, was convinced Malfoy was trying to harm Harry, to innocent, and blinded to see what was really going on, he was hitting Malfoy with his wand, seeming to forget he was in Hogwarts, a place were they taught magic. Draco and Harry on the other hand, were too busy trying to get as close together as possible, and making a mess of each other, to notice. At this point in time, all these people forgot they had wands, and what was worse, they were holding them the whole time.

And this is what Hermione had walked into, and was fallowed closely behind by Ginny and Lavender, who had helped a fallen Hermione.

All hell broke loose.

Ginny was snapping pictures with the camera Collin had let her barrow, Hermione was trying to catch up with Ron, while attempting to throw a cooling spell, and Lavender stared at the two boys trying to tare each others pants off, while a Neville had thrown him self on top of Draco's back, giving Lavender the impression of a horrible cowboy role play gone wrong, and desiring to show them the right way.

So, she did just that. While Neville was pounding Draco's back, yelling about the war having ended and to leave their hero alone, or else, Lavender was shouting and pointing at were Neville should really place his hands, and demanding the other two to pay a little more attention to Neville, and telling them they need to work on how to take their clothes of on odd positions.

Ginny was snapping away at everything, and mainly at the four on the rug. Laughing at what she now could do with these pictures, and the wonderful power she would obtain. Oh yes, black mail was in the future. She turned to take a picture of her flaming brother.

"RON! STOP RUNNING THIS INSTINT! YOU ARE JUST KEEPING THE FIRE GOING!"

"NO, I NEED TO AIR IT OUT! OH DEAR GOD! MY HAIR, MY HAIR! HELP ME! CAST A SPELL, DO SOMETHING!"

"I'M TRYING BUT IT'S HARD TO SWISH AND FLICK WHILE RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES AT AN EXHUBERANT SPEED FOR A VAST AMOUNT OF TIME!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! BLOW IT OUT! KEEP TALKNG HOT USELESS AIR!"

Hermione stopped to catch her breath when she remembered a phrase she had learned in kindergarten, if something like this ever happened.

"STOP DROP AND ROLL RON! NOW! NOW! "

Ron did as he was told, and while the fire did go out, he rolled into the confused yet randy group of four. Harry and Draco stood up and kissed their way to the next room, a closet actually, and continued their little romp while leaving there pants behind, but they still had their boxers on, not that any one would notice. Lavender was on the floor, with a Neville, who fell off Draco's back when he decided it was just getting too crowded on the floor, on top of her, and Ron under both of them.

"Gods! I wasn't too sure that I belonged in this house! But mom was right! I do feel right at home!"

Lavender yelled, grabbing Ron, and kissing him senseless, leaving Neville confused and getting ready to run after Harry before Hermione Put them all in a body bind. Ginny, all the while was snapping away like a Louis Lane on crack and a Mountain Dew induced sugar high.

"Ok, now that everything is calmed down I can clear some things up. But first, _Silencio._

Now I won't have to worry about talking over other people. Ron, you are a wizard. You can magic the hair come back. If you ever freak out, and flake out, in another stupid accident again, I'll make sure John Lennon comes back and hits you with his microphone. Lavender, they were not having a threesome.

"Yes, Harry and Draco are gay, but Neville is not, and thought Draco was attacking Harry. Every one listen to what I am about to say. Neville, yes, Draco was attacking Harry, but only because they haven't done anything for three days, and Draco will get what he wants, when he wants it. Yes, they are dating, and have been for a year. Now, I'm going to let you all free, and I want no questions about what happened, and we will not mention this to anyone, right Ginny? Ginny……"

There was no reply. Ginny, being the smart, clever girl she is, ran off as fast as she could out the common room, and into the halls, taking a third left, and up four flights of stairs to her secrete hideout and decided the evidence needed to disappear for now. She cringed as she made her way back to the portrait, and heard six people screaming her name.

She started to run down to the kitchens to hide, and made it to the head of the stairs when she heard the portrait open, and slid down the railing, to the bottom of the stairs and was almost to the bowl of fruit painting. She smiled, knowing the group would only be halfway down the stairs by now, and she would be out of their sight momentarily, when she ran into a thick, black mass of robes.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't Miss. Weasly…….."

A/N That's it for chapter two. I have not been able to write for a while, due to being sick, and I am in the middle of finales, so my free time is limited too coughing up my lounges, blowing my nose every ten minutes, and trying to speak Spanish while writing History notes. So please, stay with me. Reviews please! Share this story with your friends! Any and all ideas are welcome. I get my best chappies and the plot bunny just lives off them. I also need a new boy for Ginny and Lavender, a new girl for Ron! 


End file.
